Another You
by BubbleSnake
Summary: Ceci est une TRADUCTION d'une fiction en anglais de HAPINESSSDECEIT (CRESCENTTWINS). Mais il y a ce problème à propos du lycée : il n'y a pas de football américain pour les filles. Ou, Hiruma et Kurita sont des filles, et rien ne change vraiment.


Me revoici, me revoilà, j'envahi un nouveau fandom sans la moindre honte ! Et pour une fois, c'est du yuri, ça me change. Ah si vous saviez à quel point ce que vous allez lire est adorable... Enfin, je vous laisse découvrir !

* * *

Kurita est grosse : elle n'a jamais nié la rondeur de son ventre et la mollesse de son menton ou les vergetures qui se cachent sur l'intérieur de ses cuisses rondes. Parce qu'en dessous du gras il y a des muscles pour lesquels elle a travaillé dur, des muscles qui font d'elle un bon lineman et un meilleur mur.

Mais il y a ce problème à propos du lycée : il n'y a pas de football américain pour les filles.

Et il y a des choses qui sont difficiles pour elle à cause de sa corpulence – la façon dont on la regarde dans les couloirs, par exemple, et le fait que l'école n'a pas d'uniforme de fille à sa taille et qu'elle porte donc celui des garçons.

Et elle se moque de devoir porter l'uniforme masculin, c'est juste…

Parfois, elle veut porter le ruban rouge de l'uniforme féminin, et sentir une jupe contre ses jambes, et lever timidement les yeux vers quelqu'un en train de se confesser à elle, comme dans les livres. Parfois, c'est ce qu'elle souhaite. Être quelqu'un de désirable, quelqu'un d'adorable, quelqu'un qu'on veut protéger. C'est un peu idiot – elle fait plus d'1m90 elle peut soulever plus au développé-couché que n'importe quel membre du club de football américain et elle est –

Grosse.

Et on lui fait des commentaires, parfois, pour dire à quel point elle serait belle si elle était plus fine, parce qu'avec sa taille elle pourrait être comme les mannequins américaines – et c'est assez pour lui faire reconsidérer la dernière boulette de riz de son déjeuner, parce que… peut-être après tout.

Alors elle reste assise, contemplant la dernière boulette de riz sur sa table, quand la porte de la classe est violemment ouverte. Kurita ne lève pas les yeux, ne se recroqueville pas dans un coin comme ses camarades : elle n'en a pas besoin.

Donc elle continue à examiner sa dernière boulette de riz jusqu'à ce que la chaise du pupitre à côté du sien soit poussée plus près d'un coup de pied et qu'une silhouette efflanquée s'y installe.

« Oi, » Dit l'autre fille un instant plus tard.

Kurita lève les yeux, s'apercevant de la présence de la blonde toute fine qui se tient devant elle, ses cheveux épais coiffés en pics comme toujours, les yeux plissés et ses dents pointues légèrement découvertes.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a de si intéressant cette boulette de riz, fuckin' vache ? » Dit la fille, et si Kurita penche la tête, elle peut entendre un léger soupçon d'inquiétude.

« Hiruma, » Répond-elle, « tu aimes les boulettes de riz ? » Embarrassée, elle passe une main sur son ventre sans s'en rendre compte. « On dit que le riz blanc va droit dans la graisse. »

Il y a un moment de silence, puis un son grave – Kurita penche pour un grognement – avant qu'Hiruma sorte son Beretta 9mm, sa posture avachie devenant plus tendue. « Et pourquoi, » Dit Hiruma en retirant tout naturellement la sécurité. « tu t'inquiètes de ça tout d'un coup ? »

Une fille dans le fond de la classe gémit, et les yeux d'Hiruma s'arrêtent sur elle. Un instant plus tard, Hiruma fait un grand sourire, ce faux sourire qu'elle utilise pour montrer toutes ses dents pointues, et elle remet la sécurité puis range le pistolet.

« Alors, » Dit-elle en ignorant le reste de la classe. « mange ta boulette de riz, fuckin' vache. On a des choses à faire avant la fin du déjeuner. » La dernière fois qu'Hiruma a sourit comme ça, se rappelle Kurita avec indulgence, elle a passé le reste de la journée à se rendre à plein d'endroits différents en caquetant pour elle-même.

Ça avait été amusant.

C'est toujours amusant d'être avec Hiruma, se dit Kurita, et elle mange sa boulette de riz.

Elles forment une drôle de paire et Kurita le sait. Elles sont toutes les deux grandes, en première année et toutes les deux portent l'uniforme des garçons. Ce sont les choses qu'elles ont en commun.

Les choses qui les différencient sont bien plus nombreuses.

Hiruma est le genre de fille mince qui semble délicate jusqu'à ce que l'on s'approche et qu'on réalise qu'elle est en fait tout en muscle. Ses cheveux sont, à défaut d'un autre terme, tape-à-l'œil et pointus, colorés en un jaune vif et ses oreilles s'imbriquent parfaitement dans l'ensemble des pointes faites au gel qui ne semblent jamais retomber. Son nez est mignon et délicat, ses yeux sont grands (en revanche ses pupilles sont très petites) et ses dents plus grandes encore.

Kurita se dit qu'elle est belle, pendant qu'elle suit la plus petite en serrant un mannequin de plaquage contre son imposante poitrine.

Hiruma se retourne, ricanant quand elle croise le regard de Kurita, et propose : « Tu veux t'entraîner encore avant de rentrer ? »

C'est une offre rare, qui laisse supposer qu'Hiruma a une cible à l'esprit et du temps libre, et Kurita n'hésite qu'une seconde avant de hocher la tête avec enthousiasme.

Elles s'installent dans le coin du terrain de football américain. Le capitaine – un jeune homme musclé avec des cheveux très courts un peu comme ceux de Kurita – vient vers elles, les sourcils froncés. « On a réservé le terrain pour s'entraîner, » leur indique-t-il sèchement en leur jetant un coup d'œil. Il marque un temps d'arrêt sur Kurita, reniflant un peu, et il essaye de les chasser d'un geste de la main. « Vous allez devoir essayer ailleurs si vous voulez jouer à vos petits jeux. Et tu ne vas pas nous faire peur avec tes armes alors n'essaye même pas. »

« Vraiment, » Dit Hiruma avec une voix étrangement tendue.

« Je sais que tu es une première année qui a la mauvaise habitude d'agiter des pistolets pour avoir ce qu'elle veut, » Répond le capitaine. « et tu devrais savoir que je ne suis pas aussi facilement intimidé. » Il ajuste sa posture, le torse droit pour atteindre sa taille maximale. Kurita regarde les cheveux sur le dessus de son crâne et se demande s'il a prêté attention à leurs tailles respectives avec de décider d'essayer de les menacer.

Hiruma met un nouveau chewing-gum dans sa bouche en lançant un regard interrogateur à Kurita.

« Capitaine, » Tente Kurita. « s'il-vous-plaît, ne vous énervez pas. On voudrait juste utiliser un petit coin du terrain. »

Le troisième année rit, la regardant avec mépris. « Et je te dis, gros – »

Il s'arrête d'un coup face au pistolet pressé sous son menton, tournant ses yeux vers Hiruma tandis que la plus petite des deux filles plisse les yeux, laissant son doigt glisser sur la détente.

« Allons, allons, » Dit Hiruma nonchalamment. « nous étions pourtant si polies. » Un carnet noir familier apparaît dans sa main, un tour de passe-passe dont Kurita n'a jamais repéré le truc, et elle l'ouvre à une page qui semble aléatoire. « Hm, tu devrais vraiment apprendre à effacer ton historique, fuckin' capitaine. »

Leur aîné pâlit, et le sourire d'Hiruma s'élargit.

(Elles finissent par utiliser le terrain entier. Et l'équipe de football américain – bien que ça soit un peu contre leur volonté – Hiruma aime les cibles mouvantes.

Pendant qu'Hiruma charge sa mitrailleuse en ricanant, Kurita met la main dans son sac et en sort une boulette de riz, une des nombreuses qui étaient empilées sur son pupitre quand elle est arrivée au lycée ce matin-là.

Goût saumon.

Délicieux.)

Kurita pleure facilement. Ce n'est pas vraiment une qualité, mais ça parvient toujours à adoucir les yeux d'Hiruma, une partie de leur dureté émoussée par de l'affection et de l'inquiétude.

Elle pleure quand elle a ses première règles et est sûre qu'elle va mourir elle pleure quand Hiruma refuse une place dans une des plus prestigieuses écoles du pays parce qu'elle n'a pas été acceptée elle pleure quand le directeur regarde nerveusement Hiruma derrière elle lorsqu'on lui annonce qu'elle va porter l'uniforme des garçons elle pleure encore lorsqu'elle découvre que ça n'avait servit à rien, qu'Hiruma avait choisit ce lycée de seconde zone pour rien car il n'y a pas de football américain féminin –

Elle pleure quand Hiruma l'embrasse pour la première fois, si doucement et gentiment que leurs camarades ne reconnaîtraient pas la folle de la gâchette, professionnelle du chantage et terreur de Deimon.

Hiruma est sur ses genoux, si légère que Kurita réalise brusquement qu'elle pourrait la soulever avec un seul bras. « C'est bon ? » Demande Hiruma en s'éloignant un peu, rouge et nerveuse mais soutenant son regard sans ciller.

Kurita gémit. « Ça ne l'est pas ! »

« Ça – ça ne, c'est – » Bégaye Hiruma. Kurita a fait bégayer Hiruma, la Hiruma qui ne bégaye jamais, même quand elle se dispute avec son père –

Kurita est la pire personne qui existe au monde.

« Je vais t'écraser ! » Dit Kurita, désespérée.

« Quoi. » Réplique Hiruma.

« Je suis tellement plus grande que toi, » Répond Kurita. « je vais t'écraser par accident. » Elle peut se l'imaginer maintenant, elles s'embrassent sur – sur le l… – canapé et Hiruma se penche en arrière et entraîne Kurita avec elle et –

Il n'y a pas moyen que ça finisse sans qu'Hiruma soit écrabouillée. Kurita va accidentellement l'étouffer avec sa poitrine, ou la briser avec sa finesse, ou – Kurita laisse échapper un couinement malheureux, les larmes roulant toujours sur ses joues.

Hiruma soupire, un son à la fois bourru et tendre, et essuie le visage de Kurita avec ses manches. « Tu penses que je laisserai ça arriver, fuckin' vache ? »

Kurita se dit que c'est vrai. Hiruma n'est pas du genre à se laisser être blessée, même si elle ne semble pas rancunière. Hiruma ne laisserait pas Kurita l'écraser. Elle soupire bruyamment de soulagement.

« En plus, » Rajoute Hiruma, en se penchant si près que Kurita peut sentir son souffle sur sa joue. « Se faire clouer au sol pourrait aussi être amusant, tu ne crois pas ? »

Et. Ça.

Kurita sent son visage chauffer, certaine qu'elle est toute rouge, mais elle n'est pas disposée à regarder ailleurs pour vérifier, alors elle tire Hiruma vers elle pour pouvoir cacher son visage dans l'épaule de son amie (petite-amie ?). Elle peut sentir l'autre fille commencer à rire.

Elles commencent à s'entraîner avec l'équipe des garçons. Kurita pense que c'est un peu idiot, mais Hiruma court à côté d'elle, en faisant des bulles et en tirant avec sa mitrailleuse sans rien dire, comme elle le fait quand elle réfléchit profondément.

Et puis un jour, Hiruma la prend à part après que le vestiaire se soit vidé, et glisse sa main sous le nœud de sa cravate en pressant leurs lèvres ensemble. On pourrait les surprendre, alors Kurita se tourne pour que sa corpulence cache Hiruma. Elle est si occupée à essayer d'entendre des intrus potentiels qu'elle ne prête pas d'attention aux geste d'Hiruma jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'éloigne avec un sourire.

Kurita les fixe, elle et la cravate qu'elle tient à la main, puis elle baisse les yeux.

Un ruban rouge est accroché au col de sa chemise, délicat et doux et –

« Oi, pleure pas tout de suite, fuckin' vache, » Dit Hiruma. « il y a autre chose. »

Les yeux de Kurita la brûlent, de grosses larmes troublant déjà sa vue. Et d'un coup, il y a une masse de tissu rouge devant elle, et ça lui prend un moment pour réaliser ce qu'Hiruma vient de lui donner. Deux sept blancs, son numéro, son maillot –

« Il n'y a pas de règle qui interdit aux filles de participer à l'équipe de football américain des garçons. » Annonce Hiruma alors que Kurita la plaque contre sa poitrine.

« On peut jouer, » Réalise Kurita en pleurant de joie et en délirant à moitié, incapable de faire autre chose que sourire. « Hiruma, Hiruma, on peut jouer ! »

« On a encore un an pour aller au Christmas Bowl, » Dit Hiruma. « Et l'équipe actuelle est pourrie. On va devoir être agressives quand la chair fraîche va arriver. » Ses yeux regardent déjà le futur, des plans et des complots s'y dessinant déjà, et Kurita ne peut pas croire la chance qu'elle a de l'avoir.

(Et il y a cette partie de l'histoire, une partie que Kurita ne va pas savoir avant un moment : Hiruma l'aime, l'aime profondément mais il lui manque les mots – il lui manque la compréhension de ça. Alors, Hiruma va s'embrouiller pendant qu'elle planifie leurs rendez-vous et leur temps ensemble comme un général préparant le combat, dans un carnet différent de celui des stratégies des Devil Bats et du carnet du Diable.

Et dans le futur, Kurita va découvrir ce carnet, parce qu'un fuckin' singe et un fuckin' nabot vont fouiner dans les affaires d'Hiruma quand elle sera épuisée et endormie. Quand Hiruma se réveillera, elle verra le carnet dans les mains de Kurita et, ne réalisant pas qu'il n'avait pas été ouvert, elle deviendra plus rouge que Kurita ne l'a jamais vue, et tirera sur les première année avec une précision extrême jusqu'à ce qu'ils prennent la fuite.

Et alors, leurs regards se rencontreront, et Kurita va doucement, délicatement, ouvrir le livre avec ses doigts maladroits pendant qu'Hiruma regarde, et elle réalisera combien Hiruma l'aime.)

* * *

Alors c'était comment ? J'ai laissé le "fuckin" par choix parce que... Vous avez entendu la VF ? "Satané" c'est juste pas compatible avec Hiruma dans ma tête.


End file.
